1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a device that adapts a printed circuit card for connection to a tube/relay socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rapidly changing field of electronics and electronic packaging has recently witnessed the demise of vacuum tubes and hand-wired circuits and the rise of semiconductors and printed circuits. As a result of these changes, cabinets and chassis having tube/relay sockets, including octal sockets designed to receive vacuum tubes and hermetically-sealed cans containing hand-wired circuits, have been replaced by cabinets and chassis having printed circuit connectors designed to receive printed circuit cards. In some cases, the old cabinets and chassis have been discarded resulting in a substantial loss. In other cases, the chassis have been substantially modified by replacing the tube/relay sockets with printed circuit board connectors and rewiring the interconnections. In either situation, the replacement is costly and renders equipment inoperative for long periods of time.
None of the prior art employs economical means for adapting the original chassis to receive printed circuit cards while retaining the tube/relay sockets.